1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of hydrocarbon recovery, and more particularly, to a system and method configured to determine a suitable casing design for a given well.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Once a well has been drilled, if it is to become a production well, the well must undergo completion. While drilling a well cuts through the rock formations and allows drilling engineers to reach the reservoir below, the raw sides of the well cannot support themselves. Therefore, one or more tubing/steel pipes (referred to as casing) are set inside the drilled well to protect and support the well stream. The casing forms a major structural component of the wellbore and serves several important functions including preventing the formation wall from caving into the wellbore, isolating the different formations to prevent the flow or cross-flow of formation fluid, and providing a means of maintaining control of formation fluids and pressure as the well is drilled. The well designer must design casing to withstand a variety of forces, such as collapse, burst, and tensile failure, as well as chemically aggressive brines.
The disclosed embodiments seek to improve the process of casing design by providing a computer-implemented method, system, and computer program product that is configured to determine a suitable casing design for a well.